


litterally just a pair of brothers watching the moomins

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, barely - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, there is litterally nothing else to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Eska and Thaische watch the Moomins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	litterally just a pair of brothers watching the moomins

A larger head plopped on top of Thaische’s, flattening their wild wild hair.

There was a low purring, which shook the small child slightly, soon followed a series of quiet repetitive clicks. The clicking was then replaced by chirping and soft kissy noises with quick intermissions of murping; in short, just above the kid’s forehead was an endless chatterbox of not-quite-whines that still had the same exact function of begging for attention.

Thaische gave a high pitched hum for a couple of seconds.

Their brother replied with a mixture of purring, growling and birdsinging.

The short cinnamon arms shot in the air, as stiff as a pair of logs. Eska’s throat reverberated with a delighted rumble as he gently raised his tiny sibling in the air (holding them from under the armpit) and swayed them back and forth much like a ferret. He gaggled his way to the couch that every night would turn into a bed and switched the computer on with his elbow.

Niamh quirked an eyebrow: “What’s this about?”

“Moomins!” her eldest son replied as he put the smaller human in his hands comfortably in his lap.

“I thought they were all done?”

“Old series.” Thaische replied. “This one is new.”

Burkāns had made her way over to them, and the child had taken to petting the small bandicoot as a way to better stim their excitement. Meanwhile, Søpple being Søpple, she had already climbed around Eska’s neck, eager for cuddles like a strangely conscient opossum-like scarf, and all twelve lizards - for Kim had been clear about not having more than that number - were scuttling around the heating laptop, enjoying the huffs of hot air coming from it.

“They made a new one?”

“Moominvalley!” Eska nodded enthusiastically. “Very nice. Tiny Brother likes it!”

“And what do they do on this episode?”

“Kill a man.”

“Nice.”

“They do _what?_ ” came Kim’s voice a little far away, and Luna Gealach repeated with her scraggy hooded crow voice: _what?_

“The Moomins kill a man.” Niamh answered.

“It’s Snufkin.”

“Ah, sorry Thaische. Snufkin kills a man.”

“Is it the small man with the large hat?”

“Ye!”

“Ah, ok, the anarchist. Alright then.”

“Little My too.”

“And Little My helps out.”

“Ah, ok, ok! She’s the horrible racoon child, right?”

“Ye.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Can ye feed LG or should I help?”

“… Her beak is _horribly_ strong and I fear for my fingers.”

“Comin’, cushlamachree.”


End file.
